Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(y+11)-6(3-12y)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{y+11}{)} - 6(3-12y) $ $ {-y-11} - 6(3-12y) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -y-11 {-6(}\gray{3-12y}{)} $ $ -y-11 {-18+72y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-y + 72y} {-11 - 18}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {71y} {-11 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {71y} {-29}$ The simplified expression is $71y-29$